Caulifla
"Oh, please, Cabba. This here's about finding the strongest fighter in the Cosmos. I'm not here to make new friends." - Caulifla talking to Goku in "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" Caulifla (カリフラ. Karifura) is a Saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 who will participate in Zen-Oh's Tournament of Power. She is the younger sister of Renso and the leader of a group of Saiyan punks. She is voiced by Elizabeth Maxwell in the FUNimation dub. Appearance Caulifla is a short girl (slightly taller than Cabba) of slender build. She wears a low cut magenta top, low-set purple harem pants, long dark grey wristbands, and a pair of pointy dark grey shoes. Her hair is long, wild, and spiky. Caulifla's eyes are narrow yet big, with large black pupils, as well as quite thin eyebrows. Personality As noted by her brother, she has a very punkish attitude and is also recognized as a tomboy, to which she shows a strong contrast to the rest of her race, acting more akin to the Universe 7 Saiyans. Caulifla is shown to be very lazy if not self-absorbed as she initially refused to join the Tournament of Power even when learning her universe's or her own existence were on the line. It took Cabba telling her about the Super Saiyan form as well as about being able to achieve greater heights in her strength to make her agree, showing her desire to become stronger. She also got angry at Cabba for his attempts at provoking her, even to have her obtain the Super Saiyan form. After obtaining the Super Saiyan transformation, Caulifla seemed grateful for Cabba teaching her. To which, she showed a new drive, eager to fight in the Tournament of Power. In her Super Saiyan form, her personality remains unchanged whatsoever, due to her using another method (concentrating ki to her back) in order to transform. Despite her tomboyish attitude, Caulifla cares about others, especially her protégée, Kale, whom she treats like a younger sister. When Cabba attempts to get Kale to transform and the latter starts crying, Caulifla is angered by this and tells Cabba to stop. She was also the only one able to get Kale to calm down after Kale finally transformed and tried to kill Cabba. During her meeting with Goku and Vegeta at the Tournament of Power, she is shown to be very arrogant and cocky towards them and says that she came to see the strongest fighters of all universes, and Goku notes that she is just like him in that sense. Caulifla also has somewhat of a cocky attitude and displayed this when she saw Goku and Vegeta become shocked at the overwhelming power of the Universe 11 warriors by saying that "Universe 7's warriors were nothing to worry about if they're afraid of such such wimps". This opinion changes after she witnesses them using Super Saiyan Blue, a form she had never seen before which caught her immediate interest. While she questioned Goku about it, she referred to him as an old man and promised to beat him up as gratitude, showing disrespect to him. However, like the Saiyans of Universe 7, she displays a love for getting stronger which was shown after she heard there were other Super Saiyan forms. Also she showed a love for battle as shown when she enjoyed her match with Goku which caused her to get so caught up that she ignored Kale. This love is further amplified in her rematch with Goku, one which she states, and still hopes to obtain Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan Blue, in which after Goku promised to teach the Super Saiyan 3 to her, she was seen to be grateful, still promising to obtain the Super Saiyan Blue and beat him, which Goku looks forward to, alongside seeing her power grow. During her second fight with Goku, Caulifla was shown to have gained respect for the much older Saiyan, citing she will continue to go further beyond, a feat Goku aims to see. During the Tournament of Power after being rescued by Hit's Time-Skip ability, Caulifla is shown to be very respectful to the assassin; in fact, Hit is the only person to date not get any rude treatment from her. She also has confidence in Hit's abilities when he faces off against the Universe 11 fighter Dyspo and was willing to return him the favor when Dyspo was seemingly about to defeat him. Caulifla is shown to be a sore loser after her and Kale (as Kefla) were eliminated by Goku, promising to give the older Saiyan a wallop someday. However, she still accepted her defeat in the end. Fire Rebellion Reboot Storyline Transformations Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-92-000093-Caulifla-Super-Saiyan.jpg|Super Saiyan Caulifla Caulifla_muscle_6.jpg|Super Saiyan Grade 3 Caulifla SSJ2_epic_2.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla Relationships Kale The two girls are very best friends and sisters-in-arms. Caulifla is very protective of Kale as she will attack anyone who harms her or make her cry. During the Tournament of Power, Caulifla loves Kale so much, that she sees her more then just her protege and sidekick but as the bestest friend she ever had. Caulifla and Kale also share a very strong sisterly-bond and will always be there for each other. Cabba Caulifla seems to be indifferent towards Cabba nor did she show any interest in joining him for the Tournament of Power, even after learning that her Universe will be erased by the two Zenos. Caulifla gains some measure of respect for Cabba after witnessing him transform into a Super Saiyan - she soon gains the form as well under Cabba's tutulege. During the Tournament of Power, Caulifla grows to view him as a friend and after hearing that Cabba was tortured and eliminated by Frieza (as the tyrant was interrupting her and Kale's battle against Goku), Caulifla attempts to attack the Frost Demon to avenge him. After being revived by the Super Dragon Balls, she and Kale rush over to Cabba and hug him and invite him to come and train with her and Kale to reach Super Saiyan 3, a testament to how close they became during the tournament. Caulifla finally accepts Cabba as a really close friend since during the fight for their survival in the tournament has taught them a valuable lesson about friendship, teamwork and trust. Goku At first, Caulifla and Goku initially got off to a rocky start, with her showing Gokū no respect, even though the latter believes she is a lot like he is. Caulifla's attitude towards Gokū would change, however, when she asked him to teach her how to become a Super Saiyan Blue and she would become the closest thing to a student Goku has had since his son. She was eager to learn more from Goku once he showed her how strong he was, and Caulifla seems to consider him as an worthy opponent in their battle. Jotaro Kujo Ruby Rose Sheena Fujibayashi Yoko Littner Ashi Thieva *Like all full-blooded Saiyans, Caulifla's name is a pun on a vegetable, that being a cauliflower. Coincidentally, Cauliflower belongs to the same plant group as Kale (her subordinate). *Caulifla is the first female Saiyan to become a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 in the mainstream Dragon Ball series. **She is also the first female Saiyan to achieve Super Saiyan Third Grade as well as the first Saiyan in Universe 6 to achieve this form. Interestingly, she is the first Saiyan to achieve this form after attaining the Super Saiyan 2 form which is superior to Super Saiyan Third Grade. *Caulifla's hair in both her base form and Super Saiyan form resembles Broly's hair in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. *Aside from Team Universe 7, Caulifla and Obuni are currently the only participants in the Tournament of Power to have confirmed family/siblings. Gallery Caulif.png Caulifla_3.jpg DAT2zYAU0AUypj8.jpg Caulifla_Preview_92.png CSS1_¹.jpg Videoplayback_MNBNNN_N.jpg CSS1.jpg SS2_HD_1.jpg SS2_HD_2.jpg DBS093.png Goku_caulifla_ssj2.jpg Caulif12.jpg Caulifla-01.png Caulifla-02.png Kale_muscle_62.jpg Caulifla amd Kale.png Caulifla_02.png Caulifla_01.png Sheena and Caulifla.png|"Sheena Fujibayashi and Caulifla" Caulifla and Kurumi Tokisaki.png|"Caulifla and Kurumi Tokisaki" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Non Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Sexy characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Sibling Category:Ki Users Category:Flyers Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Animated characters Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Power Hungry Category:Amazons Category:Feminists Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Characters in Chronicles of Great New Empire: Army of Death Category:Order of the Storm Members